


Pillow Forts and Thunderstorms

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is invited to spend the night in Rin and Sosuke's dorm room. He thinks he's there to watch movies and hang out, but the other two have something else on their mind for the evening's activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Forts and Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madisuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/gifts).



> This is my first attempt to write this pairing, as it was a request for one of my close friends. I hope you guys enjoy it, and it's not OoC. :)

*******

“Are you sure he’s going to be okay with this?” Sosuke asked his boyfriend, who was busy trying to arrange a pillow fort on the floor. “Because, you know if you blindside him with this, he may just walk out.”

Rin snorted, and grabbed a few more pillows from the closet. “I mean, I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

“But, I mean, you still want to, right?”

“Baka, I wouldn’t have been the one to suggest it if I didn’t, right?” Rin placed the pillows on the ground, and looked up at him. “Why are you nervous? I know him. It’s going to be okay.”

“It’s just, if I was put into that position, I’m not sure I’d-”

He stopped talking as there was a loud knock on the door. Thunder boomed outside, raindrops striking the window, the staccato rhythm doing little to calm Sosuke’s nerves. Rin opened the door, while Sosuke grabbed the last two blankets off the bed, favoring his shoulder a little, before dropping them into the pile.

“Rei! You’re soaked!” Rin stared at him. “You got caught in the storm?”

The Iwatobi second year stood there, dripping wet. “Yes. I thought my umbrella was going to be enough coverage, but it seemed the wind decided to blow particularly hard, and made my umbrella turn inside out, and I got drenched in the process.” He took a deep breath, and pushed his wet glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose.

“Here.” Sosuke grabbed a fresh laundered towel from his shelf. “You can use this to dry off, if you want.” Rei’s fingers brushed against his, sending a little jolt through his body. “At least your bag is waterproof?”

“Yes.” Rei stayed out in the hallway, wringing out his shirt and tie. “Perhaps it would be best if I went to the bathroom and just changed now?”

“Come on.” Sosuke looked at Rin, and saw him nod his head. “I’ll show you where they’re at.”

“Thank you, Sosuke-senpai.” Rei replied.

He guided their guest towards the communal bathroom. “I don’t think anyone should be in there right now, but if they are, just tell them you’re a transfer student.”

“But, that would be lying!” Rei shook his head. “No, no. Maybe it’s better if I just go to the swimming hall and-” He stopped talking as another loud clap of thunder boomed, the rain beginning to pound hard on the roof. Shoulders sagging, Rei turned and looked up at him. “Will you at least keep me company? That way it won’t be awkward if someone is in there?”

Sosuke felt his palms begin to turn clammy. “Uh, sure. Let me just go tell Rin. Wait right here?” He waited for Rei to nod, before he walked back to their dorm room with a brisk pace.

Rei decided to get undressed, and headed into a private stall. He hoped that Sosuke would be back soon, as he didn’t want someone to come in and question just who he was. Grabbing the soap, he began to lather up his body, and hoped for the best.

 Opening the door, Sosuke  saw Rin was setting up the computer monitor, so they could watch something on Rin’s computer. “I’m going to stay with Rei in the bathroom, in case someone stumbles upon him.”

“You sure that’s the only reason you’re going to be in there?” Rin teased him. “I mean, that’s fine I guess, but remember what we agreed upon.”

Sosuke looked down at the floor. “I know.” He left his boyfriend to fiddle with the computers, and headed back to the communal bathroom. He heard the shower running, and headed towards the running water. “Rei? Is that you?”

“It is, Sosuke-senpai! I hope you don’t mind that I just hopped in the shower. I was freezing.” Rei popped his head up out of a stall. “Where are you? I can’t see very well without my glasses.”

Walking over to the stall, he raised his hand up. “I’m right here. You got some shampoo and stuff?”

“I always have some in my backpack.” Rei nodded his head.

“At least you’re prepared.” Sosuke didn’t know what to say. “So, we’ve got a movie marathon planned for tonight.” He leaned up against the stall next to the one Rei was in, making casual conversation. “I hope you’re not very tired. Pizza should be here in about twenty minutes too.”

“I’m not.” The water stopped. He turned away, to give Rei some privacy, his heart beating fast. “I even made sure to caffeinate this afternoon, so I would be able to stay up late.” The second year was now standing next to him, a towel wrapped around his waist. “Thank you for inviting me again.”

“Sure.” Sosuke lifted up his good shoulder in a shrug. “I mean, with all the extra practices you guys have been having, we thought it would be nice to just unwind for a bit.”

“And I am very thankful for that, Sosuke-senpai.” Rei bowed a little. “I’m going to change. I will be right back.”

He walked over to the door of the bathroom, and jumped back when it opened.

“Nitori-senpai!” Momo trailed in after the second year. “Nitori-senpai! It isn’t safe to take a shower in a storm like this!”

“Momo, I’ll be fine.” Nitori walked in towards the showers. Sosuke stayed in the shadows, not wanting his teammates to see him.

Rei began to walk towards where the two incoming Samezuka students were heading, so without thinking twice, Sosuke grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows with him. His hand covered Rei’s mouth, so any noise he made was muffled by his hand.

Calming his nerves, Rei tried to not think about the position he was in, and rather focused on just why Sosuke would have reacted in such a way. He gulped down the scream he had been threatening to let out, and instead breathed deeply through his nose.

“Momo, are you really going to stay in here with me?” Nitori chastised the first year. “Just because we’re roommates doesn’t mean we have to do everything together, you know.”

Sosuke could feel Rei’s warmth radiating out, as his breathing sounded a bit labored. Uncovering his mouth, he held up his fingers to his lips, telling Rei to remain quiet nonverbally. Rei nodded his head in understanding. Sosuke pointed towards the showers, and heard the water turn on.

“Nitori-senpai, if you were to be electrocuted because of some lightning, who is going to find your body? I think it would be best if I just stick around, to make sure you don’t die. I don’t think Rin-senpai would be very happy with that.” Momo stated matter-of-factly.

“Fine, Momo.” Nitori seemed to relent.

Once he felt they were occupied, Sosuke kept his hand on Rei’s arm, and guided him out of the communal bathroom, opening the door as quietly as he could. Once they were out in the hallway, Sosuke hadn’t bothered to drop Rei’s hand, as they headed back towards his and Rin’s dorm room.

“I didn’t even think about the dangers of taking a shower right now,” Rei looked down at the floor. “I am so stupid. What if something had happened?”

“That’s another reason I decided to stick around.” Sosuke smiled, and patted Rei’s shoulder with his free hand. “Come on, I think I see the delivery guy leaving.” He pointed towards the closing door, where there was a car being pounded by the elements outside.

Walking into the dorm together, Sosuke watched Rei take in the state of their bedroom. “Feel better now?” Rin asked, setting the two large pizzas on desk. “Good timing, too.”

“Yes, I feel much better.” Rei set his bag down, looking around. “Is there a clothesline I can use to hang up my stuff?”

“Just use my chair.” Sosuke suggested, pointing to the chair over by the window. “I don’t plan on using it tonight.”

The second year walked across the piles of blankets and pillows, and set his stuff down on the chair to dry. He dropped the towel down, setting it around the base of the chair, so any water that decided to drip would drip onto it. He stood up, and glanced down at himself. “I just brought sweats and a shirt.” He tugged on the oversized white shirt he wore, making both Rin and Sosuke share a smile.

“It’s cool. Come on, we’ve got some movies to watch. Want some pizza?” Rin opened one of the boxes, filling the room with the heavenly smell of hot pizza.

They all got settled on the floor, munching on their pizza, as Rin put the first movie in. Sosuke grabbed their empty plates, and put more pizza on them, before sitting back down. They left a few slices for later in the evening, when they knew they’d need them. Picking up the empty plates once more, Sosuke set them on top of the boxes and saw that Rei had moved to be closer to Rin, without even trying. If it had been anyone else, his jealousy would have reared up, but this time? After his talk with Rin? It seemed that he was more than okay with this tiny progression, even if Rei didn’t realize what he was doing.

Settling back on the floor, he rested his back against the bunk, and saw that Rin was idly playing with Rei’s hair, as Rei’s head was now on Rin’s lap. Red eyes looked towards his, a smile on Rin’s face. Sosuke nodded, his heart beginning to pound in his chest, as he realized that this was the moment that things were either going to progress, or the Iwatobi student would run away from them, and they’d only see them when the two teams happened to be in the same place. Sosuke knew Rin wasn’t ready for that, but if they were going to move forward with what they had talked about, then the risk was there.

“Rei?” Rin’s fingers kept combing through Rei’s hair gently. “Rei, you didn’t pass out, did you?”

“No, Rin-senpai.” Rei shook his head. “It just feels nice, that’s all. I haven’t had my hair played with in a long time.” That admission made Sosuke’s heart ache, wanting to do that, and so much more for him. “Is something the matter?”

“In a sense, yes.” Rin said. His fingers paused, as Rei turned his head from facing the computer monitor to look up at him.

“What’s the matter? Is this not okay? Should I move? I’m so sorry. I sometimes forget the two of you are together.” Rei looked completely flustered, as he tried to sit up. Rin’s hand pressed against his chest firmly, pushing him to rest back down on the top of his thigh.

“Calm down, Rei.” Rin removed his hand, once Rei had settled back down. “No, it’s perfectly fine. You see, Sosuke and I…”

“What he’s trying to say, in so many words, is that we’d like for you to be with us.” Sosuke just came out and said. There was no time for dillydallying, and Rin would keep skirting around it if he let him.

“Huh?” Rei asked, blinking a few times, before pushing his glasses back up onto his face with his thumb and ring finger.

“We both like you. I mean, you know I like you.” Rin’s cheeks turned a bright red. “Maybe you don’t, but I thought I was being pretty obvious.”

“I thought you and Sosuke-senpai were together?” Rei repeated himself.

“We are.” Sosuke nodded. “But, we’d like it if you would be with us?”

“But….why?”

“Why not?” Rin shrugged his shoulders. “Sosuke told me he had a little bit of a crush on you, after our last practice session, and I told him how I felt about you too. So, it made sense to the two of us to invite you here, and just….I don’t know. Um…” Rin pushed some of his hair back off of his face nervously.

Sosuke chuckled. “I know you don’t know me as well as Rin, but I can promise you that I’m not that bad. Even though I present a mean front. It’s all an act.” He moved a little closer to where the two were sitting, and placed his hand on Rei’s chest. “Besides, we all have something in common.”

“What?” Rei asked, his breaths coming in short pants. “Rin-senpai, this isn’t some mean joke towards me, is it? Is that what the thing in common is?”

“Baka,” Rin muttered. “No, Rei. Think about it. What do we all have in common.”

“We swim?”

“Yes. Go on?” Rin’s hand covered Sosuke’s, which had yet to move from Rei’s chest. Their fingers interlocked, fingertips now brushing against Rei’s sternum gently.

“B-B-Butterfly?” Rei’s eyes closed, as his chest arched up just the tiniest bit.

“Bingo.” Sosuke let go of Rin’s hand, and moved his hand down towards the hem of Rei’s shirt. “So, how about it? Do you think you’d be okay with all of us sharing each other?”

The movie’s credits began to roll, no one in the room paying attention to the screen. Sosuke hoped that Rin had set it to autoplay the next movie, as he didn’t want to move from where he was. His fingers brushed against the soft hair just below Rei’s belly button, and saw his mouth open as a soft sigh escaped his throat. Playing with the baby fine hair, Sosuke could see a blush begin to spread to Rei’s cheeks.

“Rin-senpai?” Rei asked.

Rin took the glasses off of Rei’s face, and set them somewhere where none of them would accidentally step on them. Or worse, lay on them. He watched his boyfriend place his hand on Rei’s cheek. He was mesmerized by what he saw there. Rin had told him that the two of them had fought to the point of almost getting into a physical altercation the year before. And here they were, definitely the opposite from where they may have been this time the year before. Sosuke’s fingers began to play with the waistband of Rei’s sweats, as Rin kept working his magic on him.

“You can always say no, Rei.” The next movie began playing, the sound a bit louder than the last movie. Sosuke moved to be on the other side of Rin, laying on his left side, his hand still teasing the fine hair. Rei’s labored breathing made his heart beat pick up. “If you say no, neither of us will mind.”

“He’s right.” Sosuke spoke quietly, watching as Rei’s head turned towards him. “Maybe, let’s just see how tonight goes, and then you can make your decision?” He watched Rei roll off of Rin’s lap, adjusting himself to lay in front of Sosuke.

“Tonight?” Rei asked. Sosuke saw Rin lay on his side, his chest close to Rei’s back. “What about the movies? What about other people in the dorm? What about-”

Sosuke leaned forward, and kissed Rei softly. He felt his lips hesitate for a split second, the firmness of his lips suddenly turning slack as Rei began to return the kiss. He felt Rin’s hand on his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze, his way of showing his support of what he had just done. Rei would have still been babbling, and he just wanted to show Rei, instead of talk about it to death.

Rei moaned softly, his head beginning to spin as the realization of what was happening hit. He began to pull away, but felt Sosuke’s hands on his shoulder, keeping him in place. “It’s alright to kiss him, Rei,” Rin whispered into his ear, making him moan once more. “He’s a good kisser. Careful, though, because it’s my turn next.”

Sosuke’s soft kiss ended, leaving him panting softly. “Sorry, butterfly,” Sosuke’s lip curled up. “You would still be talking if I didn’t take matters into my hands.”

“Turn your head?” Rin’s request made Rei’s body grow warmer than it already was. He turned to face his teacher, his eyes closed tightly for fear that this was just some horrible dream. First, Sosuke in the communal shower, holding him close, and now this? This wasn’t possible. Nothing like this ever happened to him, therefore the only plausible reality was that he was dreaming, and would wake up in his bed soon. “Rei, open your eyes.”

He could feel Sosuke’s warm breath on the back of his neck, as his back pressed against his chest. “I don’t want to.” He admitted.

Fingers touched his face, the comfort from that familiar hand on his body making Rei submit to the request as his eyes fluttered open. “Why didn’t you want to open them?” Rin asked, the tip of his nose touching Rei’s, as Sosuke’s lips began to kiss along the nape of his neck.

“Because, Rin-senpai,” Rei’s answer came out with a soft groan, as he tilted his head a little to feel more of Sosuke’s lips. “This is a dream, and I will wake up at any moment, asleep in my bed, with sticky pants.”

Sosuke chuckled softly, at the innocent scenario Rei had put into his mind. His lips brushed against Rei’s ears, as he spoke low. “This is not a dream, unless we’ve somehow come up with a way to be in each other’s consciousness.”

“Listen to Sosuke,” Rin’s lips brushed against Rei’s, not lingering there for long. “You’re here with us, where you belong.”

“Belong?” Rei’s heart was pounding so hard, his brain trying to catch up to what was happening to him. He thought he felt Rin’s lips, but it must have been an error. “Rin-senpai-”

The lips he thought he had felt were now back on his own, kissing him softly. It was different from Sosuke’s kiss. Where one seemed to give him the promise of something powerful if he was willing to concede, this kiss was promising him the affection and tenderness he craved. He wanted to have both, and now being presented with that from these two beautiful men, Rei knew that it had to be a dream. If this was a dream, as he had had rather explicit dreams with these two men, both as a unit, and as individuals, then he was going to let the dream take over him entirely.

Rin’s tongue rubbed against his bottom lip, which he parted readily for him. The first touch of his tongue made him make a noise he’d never heard himself make. Sosuke’s lips continued to press against the nape of his neck, laying kiss after kiss down. Rin’s lips closed over his own, as he began to deepen the kiss, his tongue invading his mouth which he readily accepted.

“Glad to see you’re letting us in, butterfly,” Sosuke mumbled softly, as he watched the two of them engage in a passionate kiss. Listening to each of their soft moans was turning him on, more than he thought it would. It was one thing to talk about it, but then to see it actually happening? Oh, he could get used to this arrangement. He gravitated his hips forward, pressing his chest against Rei’s back.

Rei broke off the kiss with a soft moan, as he pushed his hips backwards towards Sosuke. “No fair, Sou,” Rin teased looked into his eyes. “Who said I was finished?”

“No one is stopping you,” Sosuke’s hand traveled to anchor itself on Rei’s hips. He pushed his hips forward, enjoying the soft moans that Rei was making each time he pushed against the cleft in his ass. “At least _someone_ isn’t afraid to make a little bit of noise once in awhile.”

Rin’s cheeks turned a bright pink. “You know why I don’t make noise.”

“Rin-senpai makes noise?” Rei leaned his head back, resting it against Sosuke’s shoulder. “Does Sosuke-senpai make noise too?”

He growled low into Rei’s ear, enjoying the shiver he felt in his body. He saw Rin respond in a similar fashion. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Drop the senpai business, Rei. We’re equals in this position.”

“Okay,” Rei nodded. He placed his hands on Rin’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him. “Rin…”

“Fuck,” Rin moaned low, as he pushed his hips forward. Rei bit back a loud moan, as their clothed groins collided, sending a pleasant vibration through his body.

Sosuke moved his head to the side, leaning over Rin’s shoulder. His boyfriend followed his lead, and met his lips for a soft kiss. Rei moved a little, allowing them a little bit more space to deepen their kiss if they wished. He heard both teens groan low, as their hips moved in the same pattern, making Rei forget about watching them kiss, and instead concentrate on what was happening to his own body. He moaned a bit louder, as he pushed his hips backwards, feeling the bulge in Sosuke’s pants press against him harder.

Their kiss broke apart, Sosuke’s lips gravitating towards Rei’s neck, as he began to rock his hips a little faster. It felt good to be against his body, and he knew that Rin was enjoying rocking against Rei, if the low moans he was emitting was any indicator. He pressed his hand hard into Rei’s hip, and stopped rocking.

“W-What are you doing?” Rin looked at him. “Why’d you stop?”

“I have an idea.” Sosuke leaned forward, brushing another soft kiss against Rin’s lips. “It will require a little bit of rearranging.”

Rei looked back at him. “Rearrangement?”

Pulling away from the two of them, Sosuke tugged on the hem of Rei’s sweats, pulling them down his hips. Rin’s hand closed over his, as they pulled the article of clothing off together. It seemed Rei had gone commando after his shower, Sosuke just a tiny bit jealous that Rin was feeling all of him while they had been grinding against each other. But that was about the change, if he had any say in it. Once the sweats were gone, his lips brushed against Rei’s ear.

“Help me take Rin’s pants off, butterfly?” He licked the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue, both Rei and Rin whimpering softly at the action.

“Alright,” Rei nodded his head slowly, as Sosuke nibbled on the tip of his ear. With Sosuke’s hand, they pulled on Rin’s waistband, Sosuke fixing his finger on the waistband of Rin’s boxers. With a few tugs downward, Rin was now just as naked as Rei was.

Sosuke looked down at the two of their bodies, moaning appreciatively. “Rin, you never told me that he was packing.”

“Didn’t know how you’d feel about me checking him out.” Rin’s red eyes glowed with the light emitting from the monitor. “Rei, looks like it’s our turn to help Sosuke undress.”

Turning over, Rei looked into Sosuke’s eyes. His fingers shaking a little, Rei set his hand on Sosuke’s hip. The warmth of Rin’s hand over his own helped steady his rapidly beating heart, as they both pulled on Sosuke’s pants. Another loud clap of thunder sounded, signalling another downpour. None of them paid attention, as they were now all half naked. Deciding he wanted to be completely naked, Rei reached down, and tugged his own shirt over his head, throwing the article of clothing far from the pile of pillows and blankets they were situated on. He saw Sosuke’s lip curl up, the other teen nodding his head as he carefully pulled his shirt off. Rin shifted behind him, and took off his own shirt, quickly pressing his chest against Rei’s bare back.

“Rin,” Rei moaned softly, as he pushed his hips backwards. Rin’s cock settled between the cleft of his ass, just like Sosuke’s had when they were still wearing clothings. “S-Sosuke.” He pushed his hips forward, wanting to feel his girth against his own.

Sosuke inhaled sharply, and shook his head. “No. Here.” He pulled away from them, and sat up. “Rin, can you lay on your side, with your head near my knee?”

“Sosuke, what are you trying to do?” Rin asked, moving into the position as requested.

“Rei, can you lay with your head pointed towards Rin?” Sosuke gestured to Rin’s middle. He met his boyfriend’s eyes, and saw the light bulb go off. “Now do you understand?”

“Yes.” Rin licked his lips, the excitement suddenly palpable.

Rei blinked, not knowing what was going on between the two of them. But, not wanting to show that, he did as Sosuke asked. Once his head was placed, he set his feet on some of the pillows, adjusting himself to lay on one of the comfier blankets. He looked up at the other teen, and saw he was laying on his side as well. “Is this correct, Sosuke? Or should I be somewhere else?”

“No, Rei. No, you’re perfect.” Sosuke moved closer to Rei’s cock. He looked down, and saw Rin was moving in the same direction, only towards his own body. Hoping the second year would understand what they were about to engage in without directly saying it, he let his tongue do the talking for the second time that evening.

Licking from the base to the tip of Rei’s cock, Sosuke could taste the soap he had used in the shower. Rei moaned low, his hand grabbing onto Sosuke’s black locks. “S-Sosuke! W-What are you doing?!” Rei half-moaned, half-asked him.

“Isn’t it obvious, nnnngh, butterfly?” He felt Rin’s lips cover his cock, and let out another appreciative moan. He pushed against his boyfriend’s mouth, who readily drew him in. “Why don’t you help Rin out?”

Rei tilted his head a little, his tongue licking his bottom lip as he stared at Rin’s cock. He adjusted himself, Sosuke moving with him, as he placed himself closer to Rin’s center. He looked down, and saw Rin watching him, his mouth full with Sosuke’s girth. His cock flexed, Rei moaning low at the action. Yes, this was definitely a dream. Grown men didn’t have a threeway blowjob in the midst of a pillow and blanket fort while Donald O’Connor sang how to make them laugh. Succumbing into the dream once more, Rei’s lips kissed the tip of Rin’s cock with careful precision, his cupid’s bow brushing against the small slit as he pulled back.

He heard Rin’s muffled moan, and felt Sosuke’s lips seat themselves around the tip of his cock. Rei mimicked what Sosuke was doing to him, letting his lips slide down Rin’s length, his tongue rubbing the underside of his cock. Placing his hand on Rin’s thigh, he moaned as Sosuke sucked a little bit harder on him, as he pushed his hips forward to be seated deeper in his mouth. Rin’s soft moans emboldened Rei to bob his head, as his lips slid back and forth on his length.

Sosuke wasn’t sure what was hotter, being able to suck Rei off while he sucked off Rin, or if it was the noises Rei was pulling from Rin’s throat the more he sucked on him. The rain pounded against the window, as another musical number came through the speakers, blocking out the sounds of their labored breathing and the moans that seemed to be increasing in pitch from all three of them. It had been awhile since Rin had satisfied him orally, as they tended to enjoy a good fuck on the bottom bunk, but tonight was special. As he sucked harder on Rei, he almost wanted to put a stop to it, aching to feel what it would be like to have his cock buried deep inside of Rei. That thought pushed him over, his orgasm hitting him hard, as Rin began to suck him dry.

Like a row of dominoes, the moment Rin tasted Sosuke’s release, he began to come in Rei’s mouth. The hot substance hit the back of Rei’s throat, Rei gulping it down. He groaned as the spunk slipped down his throat, his own release coming only seconds later. Sosuke’s mouth was sucking on him vigorously, as he continued to suck what little spunk was still spilling from the tip of Rin’s cock.

With an audible _pop_ , the three teens laid in a heap, their softening cocks retreating closer to their bodies, as they all wiped their mouths off. Moving carefully, Sosuke helped Rin to lay between Rei and himself. Reaching for one of the extra large blankets, Sosuke covered the three of them, as they all snuggled close together, still panting softly.

“Did I wake up yet?” Rei asked, as he rested his head on Rin’s shoulder, his half-lidded purple eyes trying to see Sosuke. “Because I don’t think I’d like to wake up just yet.”

“Oh?” Sosuke teased, as his hand went naturally to Rin’s hip, as his boyfriend snuggled closer to his chest. “And why don’t you want to wake up yet?”

“I want more,” Rei replied softly. “But, if you are tired, then maybe we should stop the movie and go to bed.”

Rin lifted his head. “What does your dream want you to do, Rei?”

“Fornicate.”

Both Rin and Sosuke smirked at the suggestion. “And what did you have in mind?” Sosuke asked, reaching across Rin’s body, cupping Rei’s face gently with his left hand.

Turning his face towards Sosuke’s hand, Rei placed a soft kiss in the palm of his hand. “It doesn’t matter. I just….I would like more.”

“Have you dreamed about us, Rei?” Rin asked, turning a little to look at him.

“Yes.” Rei nodded his head. “Maybe it’s because of all the time I spend with you, or maybe it is something else. I am not quite sure. I just know that I have fantasized about having sex with you.”

“Have you touched yourself and thought about one, or both, of us?” Sosuke asked, his cock starting to grow hard once more at the thought of Rei masturbating.

The second year gave a small nod of his head. His lips brushed against his palm once more. “I want to be between the two of you.”

Sosuke and Rin exchanged a look. “Move where you want to be, butterfly.” Sosuke let go of Rin, missing his warmth when he moved away from him.

Rei took a deep breath, and maneuvered himself to be in the middle of the two of them. His back made contact with Sosuke’s chest, while his chest made contact with Rin’s back. He saw Rin reach for something on the bottom bunk.

“I need for you to prep me,” Rin said, slipping the small bottle of lube into Rei’s palm. “If you don’t mind?”

He poured some of the liquid onto his left index and middle fingers, spreading it over the digits with the pad of his thumb. Once he felt it was enough, he handed the bottle back to Sosuke, hoping the other would understand he would need the same treatment. He laid on his side, and began to rub his slickened fingers against the soft flesh of Rin’s entrance.

“If it’s too much, please tell me, Rin.” Rei rested his chin on Rin’s shoulder, slipping his finger into his entrance.

Rin’s soft moan made both Rei and Sosuke groan simultaneously. Rei pushed his hips back, as he felt Sosuke’s finger doing the same teasing act he had just done to Rin. Pushing his finger further into Rin, he listened to how his breathing changed, the inner walls clamping down on his finger tightly.

“Breathe,” Rei whispered into Rin’s ear. “I won’t be able to get another finger in you if you stay this tight, Rin-senpai.” Slipping into an old habit seemed to help Rin loosen up, as the second finger he had been trying to push in slipped in with ease.

“I could say the same for you,” Sosuke spoke low. Trying to add a second finger was proving to be a challenge into Rei’s tight channel, but kept moving his fingers gently. His cock kept trying to find some warmth, as it was growing harder the more he listened to both teens moaning in harmony.

Rei rolled his hips a little, feeling the intrusion of Sosuke’s fingers start to go deeper into his body. Biting his lip, he tried to relax, knowing if he did, it would feel better. He began to spread his fingers inside of Rin, as he felt Sosuke’s second finger worm its way inside of his body, the intensity of the act making him toss his head back with a loud moan.

“Rei,” Rin whined softly, pushing his hips back as Rei kept scissoring his fingers carefully, enjoying what Sosuke was doing to his body. “Rei, I don’t want to wait any longer.”

“C-Condoms?” He slipped a third finger inside of him, Sosuke doing the same to his body. “Oh….” Rei moaned, pushing his hips back towards Sosuke, wanting to feel those fingers deeper inside of his body. “Oh, that feels so _good_ …”

Sosuke spoke low. “Rin, there should be a box under your bunk.” He worked his fingers more inside of Rei, feeling that same urgency that Rin had vocalised. He wanted to be inside of Rei, and badly.

“K-Kinda difficult to concentrate, Sou,” Rin’s moans began to increase, as Rei’s fingers began to thrust in and out of Rin’s body.

“Butterfly, give him a moment.” He brushed his lips against Rei’s neck, the sound of his fingers inside of Rin stopping for a moment.

“Sorry.” Rei’s cheeks became flushed, as he realized he may have gotten a little bit carried away. He kept his fingers still, as Rin searched for the box underneath the bunk.

“Found it!” Rin pulled the box out. He opened it, and grabbed two condoms from the box, handing one to Rei, and then one to Sosuke. “Hurry up.” He begged both of them, strands of hair plastered to his face, as he panted softly. “Just use the blanket. I’ll clean them tomorrow.”

Both pulled their fingers out, doing as Rin suggested. Sosuke knew what he had meant, and was glad Rei understood it as well, as he saw him wipe his fingers off on the blanket. He tore into the wrapper, pulling out the pre-lubricated condom with his clean hand. He was surprised his shoulder wasn’t hurting, as he wasn’t used to being on his right side. Maybe it was the endorphins coursing through his body that was preventing him from feeling any pain. He just hoped it held out until they were finished, as he really didn’t want Rei or Rin to worry about him.

“Are you ready for it, butterfly?” Sosuke rolled the condom on, and pressed against his entrance. He looked over the top of Rei’s shoulder, and saw the condom on Rei’s body glistening in the minimal light. The wind continued to howl outside, the rain still falling. The third movie had begun to play, drowning out the sounds of the rain with loud explosions. “Say yes, because I won’t put it in you until you tell me it’s okay.”

“Do it,” Rei pushed his hips back towards him. “Please, Sosuke?”

He groaned low, as he pushed the tip of his cock into Rei’s body, moving at a slow pace. He could feel himself wanting to thrust hard into his body, as Rei was more than ready to receive his girth, but didn’t want to alarm him. His hand held onto Rei’s hip, as he guided himself deeper into his body, the warmth surrounding his cock more satisfying than what he had been hoping it would feel like.

Rei’s mind went blank as he felt Sosuke inside of him. Grabbing onto Rin’s hip, he pulled Rin closer towards him, afraid of moving too much. Rin obliged, seating himself right against the tip of Rei’s cock. Pushing his hips a little, he entered Rin, moaning low at how good it felt to be finally inside of him. He could hear words of encouragement from Sosuke, as he pushed himself deeper into Rin’s body. Rin’s cries of bliss were sending his hormones into overdrive, as he pushed himself all the way into his body. With a slight nod of his head, Rei released Rin’s hip, and placed his hand on Rin’s cock. Rin’s loud moan shook him to the core, his hand beginning to pump him slowly.

They moved as one, as Sosuke pushed himself deeper into Rei’s body, which propelled Rei to push deeper into Rin. Their soft grunts and moans filled Rei’s ears, as he concentrated on making Rin feel just as good as he was feeling. His hand began to move faster, his thumb rubbing against the tip of his cock as their pace began to increase. Rin moaned both his name, and Sosuke’s, as they began to move faster. He pushed his hips back hard against Sosuke, his low moans into his ear sending Rei soaring. He knew he was close to his second orgasm, and was doing everything he could to not finish first. He pounded hard into Rin’s body, the tip of his cock coming into contact with Rin’s sweet spot.

“AAAH!” Rin screamed as he began to come, the warmth of his release spreading over Rei’s hand. He pumped him hard, squeezing him just a little, as he milked Rin of his release. The tightness surrounding his cock became too much, and soon, he was coming hard into Rin’s body, his hips bucking as he tried to prolong the intense feeling.

Sosuke groaned low as Rei was soon tightening around him, the loud moans from the second year’s mouth an indicator that he had finally found his release. Slamming hard into him one last time, Sosuke began to come hard, his second orgasm sending a hard spasm through his body, as he felt it from his toes to the top of his head.

All three began to pant erratically, as they came down from their high. Slipping out of Rei, Sosuke laid on his back, panting hard. He knew they needed tissue, but was finding it difficult to stand up. Taking a few deep breaths, he sat up, and crawled over to the desk. He grabbed the box, and went back to his two lovers, who seemed to be basking in the afterglow of their romp. Taking a few tissues for himself, he handed the box to Rei.

“Thank you,” Rei smiled, and began to clean his hand off first. Once that was done, he began to wipe up any that had gotten on Rin’s stomach and chest. Once he was satisfied with how clean he was, he took off his condom with a tissue, and balled it up. Sosuke held out the trashcan to him, which he deposited the dirty tissues into.

Laying back down on his back, Sosuke felt both Rei and Rin gravitate towards him. Rin slid over his body, kissing his chest, before settling on his other side, while Rei stayed where he was. He placed both of his arms around his two lovers, a smile on his face.

“So, how about it, butterfly? Will you be in a relationship with us?” Sosuke asked, as he ran his fingers through Rei’s damp hair. “Just the three of us?”

Rei took a moment to think about it. “Are you sure?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Rin rested his chin on Sosuke’s chest, looking at him. “We invited you here tonight for this specific purpose.”

“What?” Rei stared at him, dumbfounded. “I thought it was to hang out and watch movies.”

“Yes, and have lots of sex.” Rin grinned.

The power went out, as a loud thunderclap rang. The movie shut off, leaving the room in complete darkness. Sosuke felt Rei jump a little, and quickly pulled him closer to his body.

“Don’t worry. It’s just the storm. I’m sure the power will be back on soon.” Sosuke brushed his lips against Rei’s forehead. “Just say yes to us, butterfly.”

“Okay.” Rein nodded his head. “I’d like to be with the two of you.” He thought for a moment. “That means, this is really happening, doesn’t it?”

“Well-”

There was a loud knock on the door. “Rin-senpai!! Rin-senpai!! The power is out!” Nitori shouted from behind the door.

“Really, Ai?” Rin called out. “I hadn’t noticed!” Sosuke and Rei covered their mouths, to hide their mirth. “Go back to bed! It’ll be back on soon.”

“But, Matsuoka-senpai! I’m afraid of the dark!” Momo’s voice joined Nitori’s. “Please, can we come in??” Someone jiggled the handle. Thankfully, Sosuke had remembered to lock it before they had got down to business. “WHY IS YOUR DOOR LOCKED, SENPAI??”

Rin sighed. “Guys, go back to bed. If you aren’t back in your room in five minutes, you’ll be doing laps at practice on Monday. And I don’t mean the swimming kind.”

There was a shuffle of feet, and the sound of a slamming door, as Nitori and Momo returned to their room. Rei looked over at Rin. “Does that happen often?”

“You have no idea.” Rin sighed. “I’m surprised they weren’t pounding on the door earlier.”

Sosuke hugged them both close to him. “Here’s hoping they don’t bother us again.”

“Why?” Rei asked.

“Because we’ve still got quite a few hours before dawn.” Sosuke smirked when he heard Rin moan. “So, how about it, butterfly? You up for another round?”

“Do I wear glasses?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Sosuke replied.

“Does Rin have sharp teeth?”

“Oy!” Rin protested. “I didn’t bite you!”

“He’s being facetious, Rin.” Sosuke teased.

“So, what are we waiting for?” The empowered second year crawled to lay on top of Sosuke, pulling Rin close to him. “Or, are you two now having second thoughts?”

“Who are you, and what have you done to Rei?” Rin asked, moving with him.

“I kinda like this side.” Sosuke said. “Fine, Rei, what would you like to do now?”

“Well….”

...

As the sun began to rise, the three were snuggled under the large blanket, pillows now strewn all over the floor. Power had returned a few hours after it had gone off, but they hadn’t noticed, preferring to leave everything off to just enjoy one another. The three had thoroughly exhausted each other, and were now all snoring softly. None of them heard the sound of someone picking a lock, as the door swung open quietly.

Both Nitori and Momo stared at the three of them, not knowing what to say. Momo’s face screwed up, as he smelled something strange in the room. Nitori grabbed the door, closing it quietly.

“Come on, Momo. We should go back to our room.”

“But, was that one of the Iwatobi guys? What’s he doing in their room? And why were they sleeping like that? And why did it smell weird? Nitori-senpai, what’s going on?”

Nitori sighed, and patted Momo on the shoulder. “I’ll tell you later, okay? Come on. I’m starving.”

They went back into their room, leaving the three sleeping teens to get their much needed rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! 


End file.
